Historically, consumers verify that they previously purchased a fare or a pass for transit or a right for admission to a show, performance, or an event by presenting a physical representation of that purchase, commonly referred to as a ticket. Over time, physical tickets have evolved to contain additional security features, such as holograms, QR codes, security codes, etc. Such tickets, however, typically require an electronic validation procedure. For example, when a ticket containing an electronic security feature such as a QR code is brought in close proximity to a QR reader, the QR reader can validate the ticket. But this type of validation can be time consuming, cumbersome, and challenging to implement in many scenarios where timeliness is critical. For instance, in the context of public transit systems, ticketing for movies, shows, sporting events, or event parking systems, it is preferred that the validation procedure be less complicated and faster for consumers.
With the advent of mobile devices, validation of mobile tickets can involve a user's (ticket holder's) mobile device. Accordingly, an approach of validating electronic tickets using a user's mobile device is discussed herein. This approach is designed using multiple items of interactive digital content. The mobile ticket validation involves a user to interact with one or more items of digital content presented on a user's mobile device. These and several other aspects, features, and benefits of the present systems and methods will become apparent from the following detailed written description of the preferred embodiments and aspects taken in conjunction with the following drawings, although variations and modifications thereto may be effected without departing from the spirit and scope of the novel concepts of the disclosure.